Обсуждение:Заглавная страница/Архив/2004-2005
В этот день Что у нас с этим блоком? Шаблон:События дня:08-28 существует, но не показывается. Другие вопросы: Почему день не меняется автоматически с наступоением 00:00 по Гринвичу или по Московсому--wassily 12:32, 28 августа 2005 (UTC)? Россия Всем привет. Давно не появлялся. Тут почему-то подумалось, что в оглавлении — или лучше даже выше — надо добавить ссылку на портал или категорию, посвященные России, ее истории, архитектуре и т. п.—Алексей (ACrush) ?!/ 18:11, 26 августа 2005 (UTC) Белое поле справа на больших разрешениях Можно ли открыть страницу для одного участника для редактирования? Откройте плз. на время, пошаманю, а то на разрешениях от 1280х960 и выше — полная фигня с полями справа. CSS знаю назубок. --Влад Ярославлев 14:22, 18 августа 2005 (UTC) : Для одного нет, а вообще могу открыть на время. Ты только скажи когда закончишь. MaxiMaxiMax 14:49, 18 августа 2005 (UTC) :: Открой, пожалуйста. Скажу, как закончу. --Влад Ярославлев 06:41, 19 августа 2005 (UTC) : Как ты этого добился? В мозилле на 1280 выглядит вполне пристойно Maxim Razin(talk) 19:12, 18 августа 2005 (UTC) :: Зависит, видимо, от дефолтного размера шрифта. Если крупный — то будет всё нормально. Браузер тут ни при чём. --Влад Ярославлев 06:41, 19 августа 2005 (UTC) MaxiMaxiMax, сделал, даже шаманить не пришлось, только добавил clear:both в основной див (с таблицами). Иначе получалось, что при мелком размере основного шрифта высота абзаца «Википедия — свободная многоязычная…» меньше, чем рисунка с подписями справа от неё (который в слое с float:right), таким образом основной div, где были таблицы, заходил за него, а так как таблицы — это блоки, то и оставались поля справа под рисунком. Теперь можно обратно закрывать от редактирования. --Влад Ярославлев 06:47, 19 августа 2005 (UTC) Заглавная страница на больших разрешениях выглядит ужасно У кого из администраторов есть возможность — посмотрите не на 1024х768, а на хотя бы 1280х960: * Справа ужасные до безобразия поля. * Вверху справа картинка с подписью «На других языках» «нависает» над этими полями. * Внизу весь этот список «Статьи: А … Я», «Новые», «Категории: А … Я» разносят страницу вширь, появляется горизонтальная полоса прокрутки. Opera 8.01. Нельзя ли поправить? --Влад Ярославлев 06:59, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) :В файрФокс все ОК, а IE косяк только с третьим пунктом. Возможно если его поправить то и первые два пунка в Опере подправятся. Для редактирования не обязательно быть админом. Проблема тут: Шаблон:Newpagelinksmain и тут Шаблон:Индекс страниц. Они не защищены от изменений, если есть идеи попробуй подправить сам. --Morpheios Melas 07:50, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) : Да и не только на больших разрешениях. Вообще сносно список «Статьи: А … Я», «Новые», «Категории: А … Я» выглядит только в FireFox, а в Opera и IE — действительно ужасно. Есть у нас специалисты по CSS? Что-то там нужно подкрутить. MaxiMaxiMax 07:50, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) :: Я вот здесь Обсуждение шаблона:Индекс страниц высказал предположение, возможно это даст направление изысканиям. --Morpheios Melas 07:52, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) : А может убрать эту ненужность? Выглядит очень глупо (субъективно). В других виках нет (объективно). --Влад Ярославлев 12:04, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) :: в английском есть что-то в этом роде, я взял оттуда. потом решил что в том виде оно не особо полезно, типа улучшил. похоже не получилось. уберу. MaxiMaxiMax 12:44, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) Думаю, гораздо полезнее будет разместить на Заглавной оглавление по категориям Kneiphof 12:49, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) Вандализм Картинку «изображениие дня» подменили. Не пойму, где поменять надо, чтобы исправить --Butko 06:31, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) :Вот здесь: Википедия:Изображение дня : только там все верно, та же картинка что и в Commons. В чем вандализм то? «Подписание капитуляции» правильно… --Morpheios Melas 06:45, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) ::В Википедия:Изображение дня и я все нормально вижу, а на заглавной странице видна такая картинка --Butko 08:18, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) ::: Да, любят люди эту картинку вставлять где ни попадя. Тем не менее у меня она нигде не видна, ни в одном браузере, в том числе после очистки кэша. MaxiMaxiMax 08:26, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) ::: У меня тоже не видна… попробуй кеш очистить… и прокси сменить, может она в кеше прокси засела… --Morpheios Melas 08:28, 15 августа 2005 (UTC) сегодня русскую википедтю опозорили. :~( --wassily 18:22, 21 августа 2005 (UTC) Размер изображения дня При «восьмипунктовом» размере рубрики «в этот день» изображение дня выглядит несоразмерно большим, и остаются огромные дыры. Надо урезать картинку хотя бы на треть, или вообще всё перекомпоновать. Maxim Razin 19:15, 6 июн 2005 (UTC) почему Игуазу? Игуасу. см. изображение дня.--ACrush 13:22, 2 Июн 2005 (UTC) :Верно. Исправляю… —ajvol 13:33, 2 Июн 2005 (UTC) ::Хм… какой-то глюк. См. Википедия:Изображение дня — там всё верно. --ajvol 13:37, 2 Июн 2005 (UTC) Я это заметил — сам пытался исправить. —Алексей (ACrush) ++ 15:04, 6 июн 2005 (UTC) Вёрстка главной страницы В связи с появлением рубрик «события дня» и «изображение дня» встал вопрос о том, как будет выглядеть наша главная страница. Пока варианты следующие (конечно, некоторые недоработки ещё предстоит устранить): * Текущая Заглавная страница * Википедия:Главная страница (вариант) * Википедия:Главная страница (вариант 2) Прошу высказываться за и против. Кроме того, можно походить по главным страницам иноязычных разделов Википедии и поделиться впечатлением, какая больше понравилась. --ajvol 00:47, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) : Высказался. --DIG 04:20, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) : Текущая — бяка. Два предложенных варианта — в десять раз хуже. (Я мог бы разработать и предложить свой вариант, но слишком занят) Ramir ::Может хотя бы какие-нибудь идеи? --ajvol 16:16, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) :::На мой консервативный взгляд, текущий вариант лучше предложенных, но его надо подсократить — 15кбайт это многовато. Можно выкинуть (в порядке приоритета): :::# Языки, в которых меньше 1000 статей (и дать ссылку на полный список). Полностью выкидывать список языков нельзя ни в коем случае! :::# Ссылки «Все|Новые страницы|Категории|…» в нижней части страницы. Любые списки, в которых больше сотни пунктов, незачем выносить на всеобщее рассмотрение. По этой же причине в оглавлении не должно быть пунктов «Все статьи» и «Все категории». :::# Изображение дня (оно не относится к ВП, к тому же, имеет сильно меняющиеся размеры, поэтому его тяжело упаковать). :::# Сократить раза в полтора-два «Знаете ли вы» и, может быть, «В этот день» — тогда их можно будет поместить в блоки рядом друг с другом. :::Оглавление надо оставить, это гораздо полезнее, чем строка в английском варианте. :::Maxim Razin 16:39, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) :::: «''Языки, в которых меньше 1000 статей''» — я предлагаю более гибкий подход: языки малых википедий (может быть, даже, меньше 10 тысяч) отсеять с учётом важности языка для русскоязычного читателя. Например, в грузинской ВП не так много статей (ок. 300), но иметь её на первой странице нашей ВП и интересно, и справедливо по отношению к двуязычным. Кроме того есть ВП на языках России (в том числе полностью пустые — вроде аварской), если сделать на них ссылочку в разделе «малые ВП» или «крошечные» — глядишь, это бы поспособствовало бы их развитию… --Amikeco 23:02, 6 Апр 2005 (UTC) :::: Это хорошая идея — сделать страницу полегче. :::: В языковый блок можно было бы добавить ссылку «Все языки». :::: Изображение дня можно было бы добавить (в виде thumbnail) к «Братским проектам», например. Или просто избавиться от него. :::: --DIG 19:29, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) :::: Было бы неплохо сделать каким-то отдельным блоком ВП на языках россии. 3-5 разделов навернео и наберется. PCode 12:56, 11 Май 2005 (UTC) :::: Было бы также неплохо добавить к ссылкам на языки Ближнего зарубежья ссылки на китайскую и монгольскую Википедии — как-никак, а непосредственная граница с Китаем и Монголией у России есть Огненный ангел 21:37, 21 Май 2005 (UTC) ::::: Монгольский уже добавлен (он всё-таки на основе кириллицы, а вот насчёт китайского и корейского есть сомнения). См. Template talk:Wikipedialang --ajvol 21:45, 21 Май 2005 (UTC) А когда, наконец, ссылки в оглавлении будут вести на категории, а не на статьи? Помнится, этот вопрос обсуждался, и тогда было решено с этим подождать из-за большого количества некатегоризованных статей. Но сейчас-то их осталось всего 66 (вернее, даже меньше, потому что список обновляется редко). --Oscar 6 09:02, 24 Май 2005 (UTC) ::::: Неплохо бы добавить для информации не только количество статей, а и «вес» всей русскоязычной энциклопедии (в мегабайтах) и, если возможно, выложить версию off-line в виде zip-архива.Участник:МВ 05:15, 12 Июль 2005 (UTC) Что такое «все категории» Неискушенному пользователю должно быть очень странно, когда, нажав на кнопку «все категории», он видит страницу, по виду не отличающуюся от страницы с обычным перечнем статей. Что это за категории — «1», «10» и т. п.? Может, хоть как-то структурировать информацию на этом уровне? Все-таки понятие «категория» кое к чему обязывает…. Al Silonov 16:21, 28 Мар 2005 (UTC) : Посмотри Википедия:Категории по алфавиту --Ustas 18:30, 12 Май 2005 (UTC) : Увы, это служебная страница. Посмотри так или, если хочешь структурированности — вот Дерево категорий. --Kaganer 16:08, 13 Май 2005 (UTC) Языки на главной странице А почему у нас ссылки на другие языки даны не как обычные iwiki слева, а занимают кучу места в центре? Давайте их загоним в левую колонку, а освободившееся место используем как-нибудь получше. Если очень хочется, можно оставить ссылки на большие Википедии — больше 10.000 статей. Grigory Grin 18:52, 23 Дек 2004 (UTC) :Новый пользователь не поймёт, что это за перечисление языков сбоку. --st0rm 22:54, 23 Дек 2004 (UTC) А как именно «получше» Вы предполагаете использовать освободившееся место? По-моему, на главной странице и так слишком много пустоты. Bes island 22:32, 26 Дек 2004 (UTC) Название Заглавной страницы Предлагаю переименовать «Заглавная страница» во что-нибудь другое. Надо бы придумать как покороче на русский перевести «Main page». Это нужно для того, чтобы в меню ссылка не разбивалась на две строки. Предлагайте свои варианты! P.S. Также можно придумать как покороче перевести ссылки «Что ссылается сюда» и «Специальные страницы» --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 19:26, 20 Авг 2004 (UTC) : Всё это решается неразрывным пробелом. А если укорачивать слова — будет непонятно. «Что ссыл. сюд.»; «Главн.» (что неверно); «Спец.стран.» … Ramir ::Попробовал добавлять между словами «Заглавная» и «страница». В результате, из-за знака «;» Вика дала дуба и валялась в дауне 2 часа. Русскую Википедию спасла от смерти Angela, которая пофиксила php-скрипт. Честь ей и хвала. --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 11:46, 21 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::: Ой… :-) похоже это обработалось движком. Не знал. А почему Вас так волнует перенос строки в Меню? Там же и точки для разделения пунктов стоят. И оформление можно сменить на лучшее (Стандартное). Ramir. ::::Я считаю, что название должно умещаться в меню на одну строчку, иначе оно выглядит некрасиво. А скин мне нравится и менять его на «Стандартный» я не хочу. Неужели мы не сможем придумать более короткое название? --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 07:34, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) Переименование Заглавной страницы Предлагаю неподходящие, на мой взгляд, варианты: «На главную» (но саму страницу так не назовёшь, да и «главная» — неподходящее название). «Обложка» (неадекватно). Ramir. (всё понимается в сравнении, поэтому теперь я варианты Начало и Заглавная считаю неплохими). : Стас, именно из этих соображений, я и назвал изначально «Базовая статья». Кроме того, базовая мне кажется правильнее, чем «Заглавная» по той причине, что это — не обложнка, не заглавие, а отправной пункт для путешествия, но при этом — не оглавление. Статья — чтобы задать тон энциклопедии, и для «одинаковости». Да и формально подходя, статья отражает дело лучше, чем страница. Но Рамир поменял на «Заглавная страница», сказав, что «базовая» — не русское слово. Я остался и остаюсь при своём мнении, но спорить не стал. (А ещё у меня была мысль назвать просто «базой» :-) ) [[Участник:Drbug|D'r' B'u'''g]]http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/wiki.phtml?title=User_talk:Drbug&action=edit&section=new (Владимир Вл. Медейко) 15:14, 21 Авг 2004 (UTC) :: Не спорить и оставаться при своём мнении плохо, ибо мнение в таком случае остаётся неверным. Если Вам (мы с Вами на «ты» или ещё нет?) кажется, что, скажем, «военная база» называется так потому, что является отправным пунктом для кого-то (или «лётная база»), Вы неверно толкуете слово «База» (engl.: ''base, lat.: basis). Вы знакомы с английским языком и знаете значение слова basic. Но Вам нужно понять, что базовый — это ничего более, чем русский перевод слова basic. А это слово ну совершенно не подходит в данном случае. :::Рамир, мы ведь уже где-то обращались на «ты»?! Насчёт спора — а зачем спорить, если все эти варианты отвратительные? Я считаю, что «Базовая статья» чуть-чуть менее отвратительно, чем «Заглавная страница». Ну, поспорили бы мы, и ты бы мне доказал, что «Заглавная страница» чуть-чуть менее отвратительно, чем «Базовая статья». Не видел и не вижу, чтобы это что-нибудь существенно меняло… Что касается «базовый», то я не согласен, что это — просто перевод. Русский и английский язык — разные, и то, что слово пошло из английского, по-моему, значения не имеет. [[Участник:Drbug|D'r' B'u'''g]]http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/wiki.phtml?title=User_talk:Drbug&action=edit&section=new (Владимир Вл. Медейко) 10:10, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::А вот «Базовая статья»… эх, ну во-первых это не статья. Точно так же, как в книге страница оглавления — не глава и не часть самого произведения. Пара слов вверху Зс на статью не тянет. «Базовая» — как я уже говорил, переводится как «Основная». Никакой связи с ролью Зс я не вижу. :::Статья подходит ничуть не меньше чем страница. Ибо на страницу тоже не тянет, строго говоря. :::По-моему, эта «Main page» и есть основа, от которой отстраиваются осталиные статьи. На неё и ссылок больше всего, и хитов. По своей сути она и есть база, от которой всё и строится. От неё всё начинается, вся структура. Она задаёт и базовый тон, кратко описывая Википедию как свободную энциклопедию, она задаёт и базовую классификацию своим рубрикатором, она задаёт и базовое понимание того, как выглядят статитьи. Одна сплошная база. А вот слово «Заглавная», по здравому размышлению, гораздо менее уместно, чем базовая. [[Участник:Drbug|D'r''' B'u'''g]]http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/wiki.phtml?title=User_talk:Drbug&action=edit&section=new (Владимир Вл. Медейко) 10:10, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::Главная'' (как в en:) — тоже неверно, ибо ничего главного или верховного в ней нет. Заглавная (посмотрите в Яндексе) — потому, что: ::#Обозначает первость (Заглавная буква) ::#Обозначает вступление, введение в суть всего (Озаглавить, Заголовок) ::#При этом не претендует на главность. ::Моё предложение решения этой задачи таково: назвать страницу просто Заглавная или Начало. Для ссылки будет очень хорошо и удобно. А может быть, можно изменить именно текст ссылки? Хотя сомневаюсь. Ramir. :::Мысль убрать существительное у меня была. Тоже как-то немного кривовато… [[Участник:Drbug|D'r' B'u'''g]]http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/wiki.phtml?title=User_talk:Drbug&action=edit&section=new (Владимир Вл. Медейко) 10:10, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) :::"Всё возвращается на круга своя…" (см. «Обсуждение:Заглавная страница/Архив-2004-07-19»). В вашем предыдущем споре прозвучало неплохое название: «каталог». Но прежде, чем переименовать, подумайте о том, что: :::#все(!) ссылки (в том числе и на страницах других языковых разделов) придётся менять вручную; :::#в некоторых статьях могут быть сделаны ссылки именно на «Заглавную страницу». :::Так что причина для изменения названия должна быть очень веская. А пока что речь идёт (если я правильно понял) только о «корявости» названия. --Student 06:57, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) :::: По поводу того, что придется исправлять все ссылки — это не страшно как может показаться. Если вы посмотрите, то на заглавную страницу ссылаются всего десять страниц. Причём половина из них редиректы. Ничто не мешает просто добавить ещё один редирект на новое название.--Ctac (Стас Козловский) 10:46, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::::: Можно же перенаправ поставить с Заглавной страницы на Заглавная! Речь идёт не о корявости названия (которое очень хорошее, ибо я его придумал :-|), а о том, что оно чересчур длинное и «разбивается» в левой менюшке оформления, которое по умолчанию. Каталог — неверное здесь название, ибо это больше, чем каталог (+ ссылки на другие языки и проекты, статья недели, приветственный текст) Ramir. :::::: Корявое, корявое! :-) [[Участник:Drbug|D'r''' B'u'''g]]http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/wiki.phtml?title=User_talk:Drbug&action=edit&section=new (Владимир Вл. Медейко) 10:10, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::::Итак, родились следующие варианты: Заглавная страница, Базовая статья, Заглавная, Начало, Каталог. От себя добавлю Главная страница, Оглавление, Содержание. Какой вариант примем? Кстати, правится он здесь: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/MediaWiki:Mainpage . --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 07:34, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::::: «Заглавная», и ничто иное. Аргументы я привёл выше. Ramir. ::::: Я думаю, надо придумывать что-то новое. Русский язык богат, должно быть какое-то красивое слово, мы его просто пока не видим. [[Участник:Drbug|D'r''' B'u'''g]]http://ru.wikipedia.org/w/wiki.phtml?title=User_talk:Drbug&action=edit&section=new (Владимир Вл. Медейко) 10:10, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::::::Мне тоже Заглавная не нравится. Заходит человек в первый раз на сайт ru.wikipedia.org, а ему на первой странице крупная надпись «Заглавная» показывается. Если «заглавная страница» ещё понятно, то просто «заглавная» выглядит как-то странно. Давайте ещё подумаем. На самом деле, чтобы пункт меню не разбивался на строчки надо придумать слово всего-то на одну букву короче, чем «Заглавная страница». ::::::P.S. Кстати, я больше склоняюсь к слову Содержание, но не уверен. Дело в том, что (как мне кажется) если использовать распространённые слова для обозначения main page, то не получится написать про них статью в саму википедию. К примеру, если назвать эту страницу содержание, то статью объясняющую, что означает слово содержание уже написать не получится. --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 10:46, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) ::::: как на счёт названия «Титульная страница»?… --Dionys 06:48, 23 Авг 2004 (UTC) :::::: См. выше. Разговор о переименовании у нас пошёл из-за длинноты: искали что-то, что было бы короче «Заглавная страница». В слове ЭТитульная" не меньше буков, чем в «Заглавная». Ramir. ::::::: тогда почему не назвать просто — 'Титул'? :::::::-------------------------------------- :::::::Титульный лист, 'титул''' (от лат. titulus — надпись, заглавие), начальная страница (страницы) книги, на которой помещаются основные выходные сведения (название книги, фамилии и инициалы лиц, участвовавших в создании издания, марка и наименование издательства, место и год издания и др.). Нередко содержание Т. л. расширяется: на нём помещают, например, подзаголовочные данные, определяющие тип или жанр издания, наименование учреждения, под маркой которого выпущена книга, в учебной литературе — наименование учреждения, утвердившего книгу в качестве учебника или учебного пособия, и т. д. По структуре различают однополосный (одинарный) и двухполосный (разворотный и распашной) Т. л. :::::::-skip- :::::::-----------------------------БСЭ---> :::::::Marug 04:16, 7 Дек 2004 (UTC) ::::::::Титул или титульный лист — было бы, на мой взгляд лучше всего Sorib 10:24 22 Апреля 2005 (UTC) :::::::::Титульный лист — обычно формализован и и предполагает того разнообразия информации, которая у нас на нём представлена. интересно было бы посмотреть, как называются подобные странице на других языках (в переводе). --ajvol 09:59, 22 Апр 2005 (UTC) :::::::: Можно просто — Первая страница. Она, собственно, это и есть — не главная, не базовая, даже не оглавление — а просто первая страница, которую видит пользователь. :::::::::::А это уже мысль Sorib 13:09, 11 Мая 2005 (UTC) :::::::::::Значительно поддерживаю! Antikon 12:13, 11 Май 2005 (UTC) :::::::::::: Наиболее близкий по смыслу перевод «Main page» — это как раз «'Заглавная страница'». И на мой взгляд, присутствующая информация тоже лучше описывается этим термином. А «Первая страница» не несет той смысловой нагрузки. И где тогда «Вторая страница», «Третья» и т. д. :) — Дмитрий 09:47, 24 Май 2005 (UTC) Насчёт ссылок на «Заглавную» «всего десяти страниц» советую быть не столь оптимистичным: ссылки из других языковых разделов Wikipedia не отображаются в листе «Ссылки сюда». Так что после переименования (если всё-таки такое произойдёт) следует проверить (вручную!) хотя бы ссылки на главных страницах других языковых разделов. Как правило, они сделаны в www-синтаксисе, но «бережёного Бог бережёт».-- Student 15:30, 22 Авг 2004 (UTC) В тему: http://xpoint.ru/forums/internet/theory/thread/24404.xhtml --AntonioK 06:20, 27 Мар 2005 (UTC) Обыграйте слово Дом каким-либо образом. И коротко, и по-русски, и с "базой" пересекается. Например - Домой Моисей 21:02, 17 Сен 2005 (UTC) Приветственный текст наверху Русскоязычному варианту недостаёт последней фразы: «Learn how to edit pages, experiment in the sandbox, and visit our Community Portal to find out how you can edit any article right now». Я уверен, что многие посетители не становится активными участниками Википедии просто потому, что не понимают, что могут вот прямо сейчас взять и написать статью, которая вот прямо сейчас же и появится на сайте. А это очень мощный стимул к участию, скажу я вам. --Oscar 6 01:09, 11 Сен 2004 (UTC) : По поводу приветственного текста наверху: предлагайте. Он никогда, вообще-то, не был переписан заново, с самых незапамятных времён. Только исправляли мы его не раз. Предлагайте конкретный текст, мы обсудим. Навигация по категориям: выше было высказано предложение заменить ссылки на простые «статьи» ссылками на категории. Я с этим согласен, но (см. выше). По поводу третьего: нам мешает только одно — лень. Необновляемый, недоделанный текст нам тут не нужен, а регулярно писать и обновлять должен будет кто-то (чур не я). И в необходимости и привлекательности таких «Знаете ли вы» я сомневаюсь. По-детски (по-западному, ненаучно, слишком попсово) это. Но не мне судить о том, что любит народ. Ramir. ::Предлагаю написать так: ::Википедия — свободная многоязычная энциклопедия. В её русскоязычном разделе, который открылся в декабре 2002 года, сейчас находится XXXX статей. К работе над Википедией приглашаются все желающие: вы можете прямо сейчас изменить или дополнить любую статью или создать новую. ::У такого текста есть ряд преимуществ: во-первых, он прозрачнее для понимания — недвусмысленно и просто объясняет, что же такое Википедия. Во-вторых, Википедия называется именно энциклопедией, а не проектом по созданию оной — частично потому, что так оно и есть, частично потому, что участвовать в работе над чем-то уже существующим гораздо интереснее, нежели участвовать в проекте по созданию. В-третьих, сознательно минимализировано количество ссылок на статьи — потому что фраза, в которой подчёркнуто каждое слово, выглядит дико, да и отпугивает человека, не привыкшего ещё к системе тотальной простановки перекрёстных ссылок. :::Всё замечательно, но только надо количество статей поставить в конце предложения, чтобы не нужно было делать согласование окончаний и каждый раз менять «статей» на «статья» или «статьи»… И ещё как-то странно звучит фраза «в разделе находится» может лучше «имеется» или «уже написано»? --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 06:08, 13 Сен 2004 (UTC) ::::Ну, можно написать вместо «сейчас находится ХХХХ статей» — «количество статей составляет ХХХХ». Но лучшим выходом было бы залезть в код и автоматизировать простановку падежа. Алгоритм-то элементарный. --Oscar 6 22:09, 13 Сен 2004 (UTC) :::::Так что?.. --Oscar 6 19:16, 18 Сен 2004 (UTC) :::::: В код (общий для всех языковых версий Википедии) точно никто в ближайшее время ен станет вставлять русские падежи. Если есть какие-то другие предложения — предлагайте. MaxiMaxiMax 04:15, 19 Сен 2004 (UTC) :::::::Обновил. --Ctac (Стас Козловский) 08:04, 19 Сен 2004 (UTC) ::Правее или ниже этого текста нужно поместить ссылки на справку, на список Википедий на других языках и на братские проекты (именно в таком порядке).--Oscar 6 00:41, 13 Сен 2004 (UTC) Приглашаются к сотрудничеству Уважаемые Википедианцы! Если Вы свободно владеете английским языком, посетите новый раздел английской Википедии, посвящённый исключительно России — en:Wikipedia:Russian wikipedians' notice board! Здесь вы можете помочь англоязычным коллегам в написании объективных и полноценных статей на темы, имеющие прямое отношение к России. Ждём вас! 24.188.36.223 01:41, 7 Дек 2004 (UTC) Свободная vs. Открытая * Как насчёт того, чтобы слово энциклопедия на эмблеме писать с заглавной буквы * а слово «Свободная» изменить на «Открытая»? --Atech 05:28, 17 Янв 2005 (UTC) :Первое: как-то не по русски. Второе: что так что так криво, зачем же тогда менять? --st0rm 11:15, 17 Янв 2005 (UTC) :Первое: зачем и почему? в русском язык в названиях только первая буква делается загавной. :Слово «свободная» понятнее, да и ближе к английскому оригиналу («free»). :--.:Ajvol:. 11:21, 17 Янв 2005 (UTC) :Первое: А есть-ли какие-нибудь правила в русском языке, чтобы последняя буква в названии была заглавной и как это согласуется всё с той же эмблемой? :Второе: Я надеюсь, что мы всё-таки стараемся придерживаться смыслового, а не дословного перевода. =) Принцип открытости и принцип свободы, конечно же, не равнозначны, но для русского человека словосочетание «свободная энциклопедия» звучит дико. «Открытая» для участия, «открытая для всех», потому что она может быть закрытой по аналогии с «закрытая технология», «закрытый исходный код». А вот «свободная» — для кого, как? Как энциклопедия может быть несвободной или находиться в неволе? :--Atech 18:18, 17 Янв 2005 (UTC) :"Вольная энциклопедия" хорошо звучит по-русски. Сочетание «Свободная энциклопедия» похоже на обратный перевод с английского. Закрытая книга — это скорее секретная, тайная или запрещенная книга. Почти все книги — открытые ( в отличие от исходного кода ). :Mick4d 19:23, 23 Янв 2005 (UTC) :В точку! IMHO это полностью отражает действительнось. Согласен — и звучит хорошо и смысл есть. Так как, Макс, привычное консерваторское название не слишком прочно засело в твоём сознании, чтобы оценить задумку? =) :--Atech 22:21, 23 Янв 2005 (UTC) :: Абсолютно засело. Слово «вольный» почему-то у меня рождает ассоциации больше с разбойниками («бандитская вольница»), чем со свободными людьми. Чем вам слово «свободный»-то не нравится? По поводу вопроса: «А вот „свободная“ — для кого, как? Как энциклопедия может быть несвободной или находиться в неволе?» " — для примера энциклопедии находящейся в неволе посмотри на БСЭ. В-общем пока я своего мнения не изменил. MaxiMaxiMax 04:13, 24 Янв 2005 (UTC) ::: А чем БСЭ не свободная? Её нельзя купить, полистать в библиотеке нахаляву, взять из неё статьи или в инете опубликовать? Я просто не в курсе. --Atech 20:49, 24 Янв 2005 (UTC) :::: А ты почитай её и поймёшь. Проблема в её идеологизированности и предвзятости. MaxiMaxiMax 05:38, 25 Янв 2005 (UTC) :: «Вольная» — хорошее слово. Но уж как-то очень близко к «дикая» :-)) :: Не хватает в «вольной» чего-то, чтобы захотелось поменять. :: Может, пока собирать возможные варианты? Пусть они где-нибудь на этой страничке будут — есть не просят, а участники будут их видеть. Может, со временем всем захочется поменять название?.. :: --DIG 07:58, 24 Янв 2005 (UTC) ::: Со временем обычно наблюдается противоположный процесс — никто ничего менять не хочет, потому что срабатывает привычка. Только новички способны сказать что лучше звучит, потому что для «старожилов» всякие новые названия всегда дики, а старое — родное. Как знающего немного «инглиш», меня всегда корёжит от спекуляций словом «free» в этот самом инглише, а уж дословный перенос этого размытого пятна в русский язык сразу вызывает тошнотики. =) Кстати, ещё пару толкований слова free — «Бесплатная энциклопедия» или «Независимая энциклопедия». --Atech 20:28, 24 Янв 2005 (UTC) :::: В том-то и дело что слово «свободный» включает и значения «бесплатный» и «независимый», а также и основное значение. И всё это относится к Википедии. Слово ёмкое, простое и незатасканное (в мире энциклопедий). Я считаю что оно идеально подходит, над ним только значка ™ не хватает. MaxiMaxiMax 05:38, 25 Янв 2005 (UTC) :::: «Free» в «GNU Free Documentation License», под которой доступна Википедия, точно означает «свободная», а не «бесплатная» или «независимая». — Paul Pogonyshev 20:34, 24 Янв 2005 (UTC) ::::: Ага, только свобода у неё однобокая. GNU FDL — не более, чем _технология_ защиты «свободы» в коммунистическом понимании этого слова обывателем, т. е. возьмём от всех, раздадим всем и никому не дадим заныкать! Возьмёшься просвещать каждого, что если кто-то взял отсюда пару абзацев, то его диплом или текст должен обязательно содержать копию лицензии? Почему создатели не оставили wikipedia в public domain, если они так пекутся о свободах? Потом мало того, что перевод этой самой GNU FDL юридически ничтожен, сам оригинал вызывает сомнения в применени к текущему проекту. Secondarily, this License preserves for the author and publisher a way to get credit for their work, while not being considered responsible for modifications made by others. Объяснишь как соблюдается этот пункт в Википедии? В GNU FDL смысл свободы трактуется весьма своеобразно и активно навязывается, что уже вызывает противоречия. Если уж идти по этому пути и придираться к лицензии, то я могу ещё добавить слова «жадная» и «паразитирующая», чтобы отразить сначала негативную, а потом нейтральную т.з. Ещё раз повторюсь — GNU FDL — не более, чем механизм, а принцип действия механизма не обязательно совпадает с принципами его использования (тот же пистолет, для примера). Смысл слогана энциклопедии — дать представление о том, какая информация в ней содержится и как она организована и функционирует. Слово «свободная» такого представления не даёт. --Atech 21:39, 24 Янв 2005 (UTC) ::::: fair use, так сказать. Цитирование свобода гарантированная всем, независимо от лицензии. Leotsarev 12:14, 11 Май 2005 (UTC) : Сколько флэйма на одно предложение… Я, например, вообще не уверен, что GNU FDL является enforcible в применении к Википедии, поскольку непонятно, кто является держателем авторских прав. Всё что я хотел сказать, это то, что создатели проекта подразумевали именно слово «свободная», а не какое-нибудь ещё. — Paul Pogonyshev 22:33, 24 Янв 2005 (UTC) : «Почему создатели не оставили wikipedia в public domain, если они так пекутся о свободах?» — потому что они не хотят чтобы эту свободу украли. MaxiMaxiMax 05:38, 25 Янв 2005 (UTC) Что такое «все категории» Неискушенному пользователю должно быть очень странно, когда, нажав на кнопку «все категории», он видит страницу, по виду не отличающуюся от страницы с обычным перечнем статей. Что это за категории — «1», «10» и т. п.? Может, хоть как-то структурировать информацию на этом уровне? Все-таки понятие «категория» кое к чему обязывает…. Al Silonov 17:13, 28 Мар 2005 (UTC) Несколько замечаний (1) Центрированный текст «Википедия — свободная многоязычная энциклопедия…» выглядит безобразно — слева какие-то кривые отступы, справа — не менее кривое обтекание текста и картинки «На других языках ЧаВО | Пресса о Википедии». Предлагаю либо его прижать влево, либо выровнять. (2) «Изображение дня» портит языковый блок — получается колонка с названиями языков, никак не выровненная, и сбоку, непонятно зачем, какая-то никак не связанная с языками картинка. Предлагаю опустить языковый блок на один блок вниз, а картинку переместить в «Братские проекты» (как было предложено уч-ком Maxim Razin. (3) Заменить «где вклад может сделать каждый» на «где (или куда) каждый может внести свой вклад». Здесь не СберБанк. (4) Убрать, наконец-то, многоточия в списке «Знаете ли вы, что». Это список, зачем там многоточия? (5) Дополнительные варианты — Википедия:Главная страница (вариант) и Википедия:Главная страница (вариант 2) — смотрятся безобразно в «узком» браузере. --DIG 04:18, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) :(1) Я всё пытался «дивами» как-то это выправить — никак не получалось. Кажется выравнивание по левому краю — действительно хорошая идея. --ajvol 08:20, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) :(2) Картинку поместил в «события дня». ИМХО «Братские проекты» должны быть лаконичны и по возможности идентичны на всех братских проектах. :(3) Заменил на «в которую каждый может внести свой вклад». :(4) Это отдельный вопрос. См. Обсуждение Википедии:Знаете ли вы. :(5) Они сделаны на основе английской «Main page». :--ajvol 08:20, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) :: (1) Может, попробовать «text-align:justify;»? :: (2) А как это будет смотреться, если это будет пейзаж? Забавно, что ни одна крупная ВП так и не разместила у себя такую картинку (я просмотрел 5-6). Видимо, не удаётся такую немаленькую картинку удачно расположить на странице. :: (3) Да, этот вариант даже лучше. Только я что-то вообще эту фразу не нахожу. :: (4) Уже давно смотрел. И сравнительно давно написал, что это — просто список фактов. Не надо это список украшать ни вопросительными знаками, ни многоточиями. Эти многоточия производят впечатление, словно ВП вот-вот умрёт, из последних сил пробуя донести до читателя «А знает ли он, что …» :: (5) У них слова короче. :: (6) Центрирование внизу, в жёлтом блоке, тоже «так себе» смотрится. :: --DIG 10:12, 2 Апр 2005 (UTC) Поаккуратнее, перекосило! # После последнего изменения Storm’а появились поля справа на больших разрешениях, по крайней мере, в Firefox. # Поставьте на место ссылку на FAQ, а то он никогда не вырастет! Справочная система находится в зачаточном состоянии, а так, возможно, удастся её довести до ума. Maxim Razin 22:38, 3 Апр 2005 (UTC) :Каюсь, у меня не настолько большое разрешение :) Насчёт ссылки на Фак, то ИМХО к проблеме с документацией надо подходить с противоположной стороны. --st0rm 22:52, 3 Апр 2005 (UTC) :: Точно, см. m:Помощь:Содержание Guria 10:22, 18 Апр 2005 (UTC) Блок «В этот день» вверх Я рекомендую поменять местами блоки «В этот день» и «Избранная статья» «В этот день» самая динамичная «статья», и её интересно читать ежедневно, тогда, как «Избранная статья» обновляется реже. --Ustas 05:40, 6 Апр 2005 (UTC) Link «Израиля» leads to the wrong article. Please, change. Dobryj den' (izvinite za translit). K sogaleniu, Link Израиль v stat’e dnja «Obrezanie» vedet na nepravil’nuu temu, a imenno, na stat’u «Gosudarstvo Израиль». Gosudarstvo Israil' nikakogo otnoshenija k zavetu Israilja s B-gom ne imeet. Pod Izraelem ponimautsja 12 kolen Israilja (synovja Jakova), t.e. vse evrei. Poetomu linkovat' zdes' nugno stat’u «Двенадцать колен Израилевых», nahodjash’uusja sejchas v razrabotke. Blagodarju za ponimanie. S uvageniem Konstantin Konson :Спасибо за замечание. Исправлено. --ajvol 06:44, 13 Апр 2005 (UTC) изменившимся лицом бежит пруду В самом нижнем блоке опечатка — пропущен предлог «в»: : …почитайте справку, или задайте их форуме проекта. :: Спасибо за наблюдение. --st0rm 09:29, 18 Апр 2005 (UTC) Links Думаю, что лучше будет если Links в Оглавление водят в категории, а не как сейчас в статей. Извините за плохой русский, я иностранец. --The Engineer 19:37, 5 Май 2005 (UTC) : Благодарим за совет. Ramir Для иноязычных Сейчас сложилась такая ситуация, что поисковики часто выдают ссылки на различные разделы Википедии. По двухбуквенному коду в URL бывает непросто определить, куда именно ты попал, что это за язык. Сам недавно минут десять пытался понять, на каком языке написана http://lb.wikipedia.org. Предлагаю немножко позаботиться об иностранцах и написать прямо на заглавной на английском, что-то вроде This is Wikipedia in Russian. You can find online Russian-English dictionaries and traslators here and there. Welcome and dobro pojalovat! Кстати, слышал о курьёзах, когда сокращение ru относили то к Руанде, то к Реюньону. Alex Kapranoff 10:42, 28 Май 2005 (UTC) :Тогда получится, что мы отдаём предпочтение английскому языку перед всеми другими. А если писать хотя бы на десятке распространённых языков, то это займёт очень много места. ИМХО, не составляет никакой проблемы найти по коду языка информацию о нём в Википедии (см. например en:Lb). Кстати, в Википедии разделы формируются не по странам, а по языкам (ни руандского, ни реюньонского языков не существует). --ajvol 13:32, 28 Май 2005 (UTC) ::Руандийский язык существует! :-) (подсказка: Kinya'rwanda')Kneiphof 13:45, 28 Май 2005 (UTC) ::Нет, написать надо конечно только на английском. Предпочтение ему отдаётся по очевидной причине. Найти информацию о языке конечно можно, я эту надпись предлагаю исключительно для удобства, мелким шрифтом где-нибудь не очень высоко. (я кстати думал, что и люксембургского не существует, поэтому lb меня ввёл в краткий ступор) Alex Kapranoff 23:02, 28 Май 2005 (UTC) ::: Мне причина предпочтения английского неочевидна (я сам предпочитаю русский — пусть очень-преочень редкий и неизвестный язык, но как-то красивее смотрится). И вообще думаю, что если иностранную надпись и ставить, то только на китайском языке (причина неочевидна, но есть). И, Вы правы, надо её спрятать подальше, чтоб видно не было. Ramir 12:41, 4 августа 2005 (UTC) :А зачем нам нужны посетители, которые: 1. Недостаточно умны и ведающи, чтобы по косвенным признакам понять, какой это язык. 2. Не понимают, не говоря уж о пишут, по-русски? Пока эти вопросы не отвечены, помещать непонятную для русского человека надпись на Заглавной странице нельзя. Ramir ::Это просто хороший тон. Такие посетители есть независимо от того, «нужны» они нам или нет. ::Но я тут подумал ещё немножко и понял, что идеальным вариантом была бы автоматическая индикация текущего языка в районе списка интервики-ссылок на всех страницах. Боюсь, что это реализуемо только на уровне MediaWiki. Alex Kapranoff 17:04, 29 Май 2005 (UTC) ::: Хороший тон подразумевает, что так поступают все (в обществе, где нет общей традиции снимать шляпу при встрече, не считается «хорошим тоном» носить шляпу и снимать её при встрече). Поэтому напишем пояснения, «это русский раздел» лишь на тех языках, чьи разделы поместят у себя на первой странце пояснение на русском. Вот так, к примеру: «Welcome to Wikipedia, an open-content encyclopedia (на английском языке) that anyone can edit». Ramir ::В русской Википедии есть несколько пользователей, которые не понимают русский. В основном, они занимаются тем, что проставляют интер-вики.--Ctac (Стас Козловский) 03:44, 31 Май 2005 (UTC) ::: Не будет великой потери, если из них убудут те, кто не может опознать наш язык. Ramir 12:41, 4 августа 2005 (UTC) ::: Мне кажется, можно просто в во вступительном блоке добавить в скобках перевод на английском «Здесь, в её разделе на русском языке (russian language)…». --Дмитрий 06:15, 31 Май 2005 (UTC) :::: Отличная идея! Только… (см. моё условие выше) Ramir Cобытия дня Почему-то уже пару дней они не отображаются и не реагируют на изменения sorib 09:18, 31 Май 2005 (UTC) : Странно, у меня всё отображается. MaxiMaxiMax 10:03, 31 Май 2005 (UTC) :: Был такой глюк — ещё сегодня не отображались. Сейчас всё видно.--ACrush 10:35, 31 Май 2005 (UTC) Опять не работает, кроме того вместо 1_Июня пишет 1_Мая sorib 07:05, 1 Июн 2005 (UTC) :: Действительно, не 1 маяAlma Pater 07:45, 1 Июн 2005 (UTC) текущий месяц Можно записать как (сейчас « »). Alex Kapranoff 4 июля 2005 05:36 (UTC) :Кстати, неправильно исправили. должно быть "июл'ь'", а для названия в родительном падеже надо использовать (m:Help:Magic words) Maxim Razin(talk) 4 июля 2005 08:49 (UTC) :: Ага, точно. Ну хоть так. Alex Kapranoff 4 июля 2005 09:58 (UTC) неточные науки «неточные науки» zvuchit ves’ma koryavo, da esche na pervoi stranice. Mojet zamenit' na «гуманитарные»? :Если никто не против, я меняю. --ajvol 7 июля 2005 16:09 (UTC) Новая шапка По-моему, новая версия напрашивается на POV_check ;) --Panther 13:48, 12 июля 2005 (UTC) :Откатил. Лучше подобные изменения сначала обсуждать. --ajvol 14:01, 12 июля 2005 (UTC) ::Не надо переносить политику НТЗ на всё, что звучит как не «абсолютная истина реальности». Тем более не в статьях, а в приветствии, где никакой НТЗ вообще быть не может. Нынешняя (то есть, старая) шапка плоха. Максим её изменил, но, очевидно, был в опьянении и вышло нелепо, и я на свой лад исправил речь, оставив понравившийся мне смысл. Не нравится? Мне тоже не совсем. Давайте обсудим «подобные изменения», ибо нынешнее приветствие некрасиво и «сухо». Ramir :::Как-то оскобительно звучит по отношению к Максиму. Мне его версия понравилась больше, хотя она и длинновата. --Panther 13:14, 13 июля 2005 (UTC) :::А мне больше нравится та, которая сейчас. Нет лишнего пафоса. --ajvol 13:19, 13 июля 2005 (UTC) ::::Перечитал пейджер, подумал, и предлагаю: «Википедия — свободная многоязычная энциклопедия. Мы, ее создатели, стремимся к тому, чтобы каждый человек обладал свободным доступом ко всем накопленным человечеством знаниям. Сейчас количество статей в разделе на русском языке составляет 24132. Если хотите помочь нам — присоединяйтесь! Вы можете прямо сейчас изменить или дополнить любую статью или создать новую.» --Panther 13:29, 13 июля 2005 (UTC) ::::: Не «на», а «в» русском разделе. В целом — дольше моего, а смысл тот же (и, кажется, ты был недоволен какой-то ТЗ в подобном вступлении). Ramir Итак, Панферу люб вариант Максима, хотя, как кажется ему же, тот пристрастный и ложный. Александр видит в обоих новых вариантах «лишний пафос», а старый ему чем-то нравится (чем? что из старого следует оставить прежде всего?) Я — борец с уродствами выражений и лживостью утверждений, за талант и его сестру, и за красоту (пафос не любите, да?). В начинании Максима есть побезное стремление: показать особенность Википедии, сказать, что цель её — стать величайшим и общедоступным источником знаний. Неплохо и похвастаться беспристрастностью: ведь это тоже особенность Википедии. Пафоса тут нет никакого, и даже если б был, его «лишнесть» неочевидна. Ramir 02:37, 14 июля 2005 (UTC) :Извините, я не могу продолжать дискуссию в таком тоне. --Panther 05:52, 14 июля 2005 (UTC) Извиняюсь, меня тут не было несколько дней. Попробую объяснить свою версию. Начальный вариант был взят с WMF и понравился мне тем что объясняет людям не знакомым с проектом нашу глобальную цель. Я попытался его интегрировать в существующий текст, на мой взгляд нормально получилось. Не понимаю что именно показалось Рамиру нелепым, а насчет опьянения я на такие реплики не обращаю внимания. Опять же его версия нравится мне меньше, слишком выделено «Мы» и слово «величайший» тоже не слишком хорошо пахнет. MaxiMaxiMax 09:48, 20 июля 2005 (UTC) : В твоём варианте меня возмутил язык (если мне возразит более трёх человек, я скажу 9 объективных причин), но понравился дух и смысл. Последнее я оставил, не стараясь ничего выделять, сократив и улучшив выражение. Не разделяю твоего неприятия к слову «величайший»: оно синонимично «крупнейшему», но более абстрактно (т. е. мы, вероятно, хотим не просто вырасти в размере, но и _ _ _). Ramir 10:27, 20 июля 2005 (UTC) :: Язык у меня русский (так у нас принято по правилам раздела), просто предложение получилось слишком сложным. «Величайший» и «крупнейший» — плохие варианты, так как являются прилагательными в превосходной степени, а это сразу наводит на мысль о рекламе и субъективности. MaxiMaxiMax 10:46, 20 июля 2005 (UTC) ::: Помни: мы решаем вопрос. Насчёт «рекламы и субъективности» — не вполне верно, скорее это именно тот пафос, о котором жаловались Панфер и Александр. Но! Разве это ложь? Вон — английский раздел у нас — уже стал величайшим и общедоступным источником знания, более-менее беспристрастного. Ну хорошо: «величайший» предлагаю заменить на «полный». «Мы, её писатели» заменить на просто «Мы» — ибо говорить следует не от имени всех участников, а от Википедии как проекта в целом (т. е. неважно, что хочет отдельный участник: важно, куда движется всё сообщество). Или предлагай свои варианты. Ramir 12:27, 20 июля 2005 (UTC) :::: Я уже предложил свой вариант, можно посмотреть в истории. Пока мне никто так и не объяснил что же в нём было не так. MaxiMaxiMax 12:40, 20 июля 2005 (UTC) ::::: На мой взгляд, твой вариант длинноват и слишком эмоционален для обложки энциклопедии. Выше я попытался предложить свой вариант, убрав излишнюю эмоциональность и обращение напрямую к читателю. А вариант Ramir’а — слишком шапкозакидательский и немного корявый в конце. --Panther 13:40, 20 июля 2005 (UTC) ::::: Мне понравился вариант, правда я сомневаюсь, что к нынешней короткой шапке нужно что-то добавлять. --st0rm 18:51, 20 июля 2005 (UTC) Почему ничего не работает? Здравствуйте! Я впервые зашел на ваш сайт. Очень интересные статьи и красиво все сделано, но почему не работает большинство ссылок? Хотелось бы познакомиться с участниками, пообщаться на форуме, и почитать интересующие статьи из раздела физики. Ссылки на которые приводят все как одна на главную страницу. Очень хотелось бы поучаствовать в вашем проекте! Как это можно сделать? : Ссылки у всех кроме Вас работают исправно. Участвовать можно так: прочитать справочные страницы (там есть раздел для начинающих), зарегистрироваться и дополнять и улучшать существующие статьи, или создавать новые. Ramir Викитека Внизу страницы, при переходе по ссылке Викитека, попадаешь на старую страницу. Там хоть и есть ссылка на новую версию но все же :) Авторы Здравствуйте! У меня имеется такой вопрос: Я хочу опубликовать статью. Можно ли будет подписаться под ней как автор публикации? :Нет. Статьи не подписываются. Ваше имя и ваш вклад в её написание сохранится в истории правок статьи.--Ctac (Стас Козловский) 16:29, 20 сентября 2005 (UTC) :Здесь делается попытка писать не научные статьи, а энциклопедические, причём коллективно. Возможно вам лучше опубликовать статью где-то в другом месте, а в Википедии дать на неё ссылки. --ajvol 18:11, 20 сентября 2005 (UTC) Приветствие Обсуждение перенесено в Обсуждение шаблона:Приветствие Plural + управление Люди, исправьте приветствие! Там в неправильном падеже plural стоит.--Алексей (ACrush) ?!/ 07:23, 23 сентября 2005 (UTC) Directions, please message Where can I find your New User Log, the page where new users can introduce themselves to the community? You can reply on my English or Russian pages, or this page. Thank you. paul klenk en:?! латинский язык interwiki Please interwiki also this page. German is f.e. de:. There you can also check out other languages. Greetings from Dresden, Conny. Обратился к администратору Maxim Razin, наверно скоро сделает. --Obersachse 10:13, 20 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Вообще-то есть блок «Разделы на разных языках», зачем повторять информацию? Можно, конечно, полностью этот блок снести (как в немецкой версии) — но этот вопрос надо решать в контексте фундаментальной переделки дизайна. Maxim Razin 10:25, 20 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: Да, действительно есть. Я по привычке интервики только слева искал. Есть тут аргументы за и против. За повторение слева говороит единое оформление, против — редундантность (или редунданция?) информации. Раз немцы пока одни предлагаю подождать. —Obersachse 10:39, 20 ноября 2005 (UTC) ::: Кроме избыточности, тут ещё один аспект. Помню флейм, который разгорелся при решении, какие языки включать, повторения не хочется. А весь список >100 языков - совсем страшно. Maxim Razin 11:41, 20 ноября 2005 (UTC) Update bg: bg.wikipedia passed 20000 articles, please update your front page. Regards! 165.123.137.56 21:13, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) :Добре --ajvol 21:31, 25 ноября 2005 (UTC) Рациональное предложение по реструктуризации Дорогие Администраторы! Взглянув на наше Оглавление, подумалось мне, что имеет смысл его слегка реструктурировать для большей логичности восприятия. Например, разбив на разделы: * Человек и гуманитарные науки * Общество и социальные науки * Здоровье и медицина * Культура, искусство и досуг * Природа и естественные науки * Техника и точные науки * Хронология (??) Или как-нибудь ещё. Иначе получается винегрет из «Политики» и «Питания». Хотя… Логика здесь тоже есть: если политика — это джунгли, где сильный пожирает слабого, то политология — это изучение трофических цепей… В общем, на ваше усмотрение — x-lynx 13:30, 4 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Думаю что все молчат насчёт этого предложения потому что простой перестановкой тут делу не поможешь. Например, в en.wikipedia оглавление представлено всего 8 ссылками на порталы (в категориях) по темам: Культура, География, История, Математика, Люди, Наука, Общество, Техника. В других языковых разделах ещё как-то. Вообще, весь дизайн странички давно пора менять, насколько я помню он не изменялся с апреля, но, видимо, никто не чувствует себя в силах это сделать. MaxiMaxiMax 03:39, 5 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Политика и питание, это да, гармонирует. А вообще инициатива наказуема, нужно теперь составить вариант нового оглавление, а затем кто-нибудь из админов перенесёт его на главную страницу (т. к. она защищена от редактирования). --ajvol 08:18, 5 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: ОК, подумаю над этим на досуге. Дело-то не простое. Не всегда имеет смысл копировать чужую структуру, иногда рациональнее структурировать свое, родное, самобытное. Чтобы носителям российской ментальности было проще ориентироваться :) — x-lynx 10:48, 5 ноября 2005 (UTC) ' Рекомендую заглянуть на Terms.Ru' - возможно, вам удастся наладить сотрудничество и перевести базу терминов в Википедию. Полезный ресурс. Увеличьте скорость Здравствуйте, господа Администраторы. Я так понял, что wikipedia работает медленнее, если человек не завершил сеанс, ибо с ним не работают кэширующие сервера. Поэтому совет: Разместите где-нибудь на видном месте на главной странице эту информацию и попросите сделать это наших иноязычных коллег. Там же неплохо было бы объяснить, что модераторов на ВикиПедии нету и править статьи может кто-угодно и появляются они после этого мгновенно./без подписи/ Впервые слышу нечто подобное = "медленнее, если человек не завершил сеанс"= вы бы пояснили , а то может неумышленно врежу и не знаю Яснозабывающий Пришло по аське Mondragon (4:44) : Здравствуйте, Андрей! Я хотел сообщить Вам, что впечатление от российской «Википедии» значительно портится уже с главной страницы. А именно, её следует называться именно «главная» страница, а не «заглавная». Слово «заглавный» означает «одноимённый с названием» и в данном случае абсолютно не годится. --Butko 07:05, 9 ноября 2005 (UTC) : Ну ёлки. Может назвать её «Обложка»? MaxiMaxiMax 07:36, 9 ноября 2005 (UTC) :: А правда, почему не «Главная»? В английской Вики называется просто и без затей — Main Page, и никакого там «Title Page» или чего-нибудь в этом роде. И у братьев-славян употребляется слово «Главная» в различных вариациях. Даже китайцы и те пишут 首页, т. е. «Головная страница». Меня лично предшествующие дебаты по этому поводу (см. выше) так и не убедили. Возможно, со «Свободной» энциклопедией я ещё соглашусь (хотя тоже звучит дико), чтобы не путать с «Открытым каталогом» DMOZ, но тогда, следуя логике унификации названий в многоязычных проектах, стартовую страницу надо называть именно «Главная» и никак иначе. Но я не настаиваю, а то ещё заставите самостоятельно переделывать :) ::: Не прошло и года :) Слово «заглавный» употребляется в смысле «первая страница», «первый лист» и т. п. довольно часто.--Decemberster 15:16, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) Проблемы с браузерами :: Кстати!! В «Опере» Заглавная страница пирнципиально не хочет отражаться правильно. Ни тебе закладок, ни навигации, ни «Представиться системе», не говоря уже про поисковую строку. В англоязычной и пр. Вики все катит. Не могу понять, в чем дело. Наверное, все-таки не в названии? Или именно в нем? :)) — x-lynx 08:26, 9 ноября 2005 (UTC) ::: Я всё время пользуюсь Оперой (сейчас 8.5) и никогда не было проблем с Заглавной страницей (как впрочем и с другими). MaxiMaxiMax 08:44, 9 ноября 2005 (UTC) xotels prosto utocnit cto v opere ne tolko glavanay stranica ne otkrivaetsa pravilno, no i ostlanie, potomu cto wiki ne «compatible» so vsemi navigatorami internet : Какая у тебя версия Оперы? Если старая — просто обнови её до последней, Опера бесплатна. У меня в 8.51 всё в порядке на первый взгляд, хотя я не дизайнер и могу чего-то не заметить. Если есть какие-то явные глюки в последних версиях Оперы — пожалуйста, уточни, какие именно. MaxiMaxiMax 04:29, 13 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: У меня опера 8.5, вроде все нормально за исключением того, что в окне «Править» не отображаются галочки «незначительное изменение» и «добавит в список слежения» --FHen 20:07, 2 января 2006 (UTC) :::: Похоже, ты в тот раз просто не залогинился. Залогинься, проверь - всё нормально? MaxiMaxiMax 08:08, 26 января 2006 (UTC) ::: У меня 8.51 и этих недостатков нет. Обнови версию, хотя, насколько я помню, там не было таких модификаций, которые могли бы повлиять на отсутствие галочек. LoKi 21:38, 2 января 2006 (UTC) :: У меня у самого стоит Опера. Единственная проблема с которой сталкивался — шрифты с расширенной латиницей. Каким-то образом в WinXP стандартные шрифты заменились на cp1251, где в области расширенной латиницы стоят русские буквы... Таким образом отображались русские буквы вместо латинских... Но это ещё не всё. По причине проблем со шрифтами у меня отказывались открываться страницы, содержащие символы расширенной латиницы в IE6 (!) Сначала отображалась пустая страница с узкой полосой текста, а при попытке щёлкнуть в любом месте страницы браузер просто вылетал... Вообще-то, стоит последняя версия IE6... После некоторых операций со шрифтами проблема в Опере решилась, а в IE6 осталась... Кугуар Элиот 08:01, 26 января 2006 (UTC) ::: Советую почистить регистр от червей. Они не незаметны антивирусами, но очень неприяты. Удали ключи HKLM/HKLU>Software>Microsift>Internet Explorer и вручную очисти Program Files от IE. Скачай с MS последнюю версию IE и установи в другую папку. Почисти C:\Windows\Preferch. Должно помочь.Артур Новая вёрстка главной страницы Текущая наша главная страница, ИМХО, сильно проигрывает всем заглавным страницам ведущих разделов Википедии. Я попробовал сделать макет новой главной страницы, взяв за основу французскую версию (пока ещё не всё во всех браузерах работает, но общая идея, думаю, ясна). Ваши впечатления, замечания? Будем ли переключаться на новую вёрстку? --ajvol 23:37, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Переключаться определённо надо, я думаю. Предложенный мне нравится почти всем — кроме оформления блоков с тематичекими разделами. И заголовки «Избранная статья», «А знаете ли вы…» и т. д. я бы внёс в цветную плашку в верхней части соответствующего блока. ::: Присоединяюсь: заголовки — в плашку, как у итальянцев. И ещё иконки лучше сделать менее «пластилиновыми». --Kaganer 19:21, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: А мне кажется, что оформление ajvol’а гораздо лучше итальянского! Может быть, я шизофреник, но мне цветные плашки давят на психику. Это тот случай, когда оформление забивает содержание. Название раздела полностью сливается с фоном, и приходится каждый раз напрягаться, чтобы понять, что содержится в каждом окне. А тонкая цветная полоска перед названием притягивает внимание и служит своеобразным маркером того, что за ней начинается новый раздел. По-моему, итальянское оформление стоит использовать только наверху, в разделах «Энциклопедия» и «О проекте», чтобы убрать слишком бьющие в глаза цветовые пятна. Там оно будет уместно. — x-lynx 19:58, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Но это оформительские частности. А главное — я считаю, что на главной странице необходимо иметь оглавление в виде списка категорий верхнего уровня (и, пожалуй, второго), а не список основных статей. Или, по крайней мере, и то, и другое. ::--Oscar 6 23:46, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: Мне целиком нравится, только оглавление лучше пусть будет по категориям Kneiphof 23:51, 1 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: Идея оглавления по категориям не кажется столь уж бесспорной: поставьте себя на место посетителя_в_первый_раз, во всяком случае не завсегдатая, не википедиста, изумлённому взору которого открывается страница с загадочным заголовком «Категория:***» и словами «Подкатегории. В этой категории … подкатегорий», и т. д. — Alma Pater 00:16, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::: Да. А ещё — ссылка на основную статью. А чуть ниже — перечень «Статьи в категории ХХХ:». Не представляю, что может быть более прозрачным для понимания. --Oscar 6 00:38, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::::: Это хорошо, когда ссылка на основную статью есть. Еще лучше, когда на неё же и попадаешь — как в той же фр.: либо основная (для категории) статья, либо портал. Почему бы это? — Alma Pater 00:51, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::::: Воспользуюсь случаем заметить, что сегодня появилось Google Directory (Каталог Google) на русском языке, и список категорий первого уровня там мне кажется вполне разумным. Возможно стоит использовать. --Ornil 02:18, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::::::: Ээээ… дык это же dmoz.org !?!? --ajvol 07:22, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::::::: Ага, правильно. Я забыл, что Google их использует. Тогда ладно. --Ornil 18:25, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::::::::: Напомню, что идея оглавления по категориям уже не раз обсуждалась (какак минимум, год назад — в тот раз она послужила толчком к некоторой нормализации структуры категорий). Как и сейчас, в качестве основного аргумента против было отсутствие нормальных аннотаций у корневых категорий. Всё равно все согласны, что они нужны — давайте запустим википроект на эту тему? После этого и вернёмся к обсуждению… --Kaganer 19:21, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::::::::: Давайте запустим, конечно. Если это единственное препятствие на пути к тому, чтобы на главной странице указывать категории, а не статьи — то это надо делать, и поскорее. В идеале, конечно, по каждой из корневых тем должен быть портал… Но можно комбинировать, как у тех же итальянцев, у которых оглавление построено по категориям, но если есть портал — вместо категории указывается он (и выделяется курсивом). :::::::::: Вообще портальное направление надо развивать. Мне, например, очень нравится, как у французов сделано — вся Вика на порталах строится, и в конце почти каждой статьи баннер портала стоит. --Oscar 6 21:44, 3 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Мне очень нравится. Одно то, что розовенький background убран :) уже совершенно замечательно. :::::и Мне нравится, но тогда делать детскую wiki отдельно! A :: Я тоже в принципе за оглавление по категориям, но с оговоркой: если бы удалось малой кровью сделать «заглавные» категории так как в en wiki, то было бы, по-моему, здорово, а если нет, то и правда наверное лучше пока оставить только выход на заглавные статьи — Bepa talk 00:46, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: а может оглавление делать не по категориям, а по порталам?… если они готовы конечно… Dionys (Денис Ибаев) 07:09, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Мне кажется первое предложение слишком длинным. Может «Добро пожаловать в Википедию, свободную многоязычную энциклопедию, в которой каждый может изменить или дополнить любую статью или создать новую. На русском языке сейчас доступно 39792 статьи.»? :: Мне кажется, что слово «проект» подчёркивает, что мы находимся в развитии. --ajvol 07:17, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) Ещё вопрос, как вы думаете, не обидятся ли французы за использование их дизайна? Может цветовую гамму поменять? --ajvol 07:17, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: чего же им обижаться? гордится будут! и GFreeDL, как-никак — Bepa talk 10:39, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) Есть у меня мнение, что не в том направлении движемся. Мне кажется, что дизайн заглавной страницы должен быть направлен, в первую очередь, на человека, который первый раз зашел сюда с целью узнать, что такое википедия. Часто ли активные участники википедии посещают заглавную страницу? То что предлагается Ajvol’ом, да и то что есть сейчас, по-моему, только запутывает посетителя обилием ссылок и не отвечает на вопрос «Что такое википедия?». Что думают другие люди по данному вопросу? Antikon 08:57, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Я думаю что все согласны что заглавная страница предназначена именно для людей незнакомых с нашим проектом, поэтому именно на привлечение их внимания она и рассчитана. Новый дизайн делать нужно, хотя бы потому что его нужно время от времени менять, и, в частности, я предлагаю добавить на самый верх поле поиска (добавил в макет). MaxiMaxiMax 09:32, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Мне кажется, что это плохое решение. Поиск уже есть слева (в монобуке), зачем его дублировать? (а если и дублировать, то не нужно делать две кнопки, это только запутывает). --ajvol 11:09, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Не думаю, я например, иногда заглядываю на некоторые Википедии, чтоб именно посмотреть что они пишут о текущих собития, что у них в датах, какая избранная статья. --ajvol 11:09, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Я, собственно, поэтому и спрашиваю у людей, об основном предназначении заглавной страницы, поскольку уже исходя из этого надо дизайн строить, а не просто потому, что у французов красиво. Antikon 11:33, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Отличный дизайн! Куда лучше того что есть. Надо на него перейти, а дальнейшие улучшения можно обсуждать потом неон 12:20, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Надо поменять местами «Избранную статью», «Знаете ли вы», «в этот день», «Изображение» и тот fluff который скопился наверху. «Совместная работа недели» вообще должна быть в портале сообщества, а не на самом видном месте, т. к. среднего читателя не интересуют незаконченные статьи. [[Участник:Grue|''' Grue ]] 14:38, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) 1.Если думать о новичках, то всё равно слишком длинное приветствие. И слово «многоязычную» можно безболезненно убрать. Длинное первое предложение надо разбить на два, типа: ** Добро пожаловать в Википедию — свободную энциклопедию. ** На русском языке сейчас доступно 39792 статьи. ** Вы можете дополнить любую из этих статей или создать новую. Т.е.: короткие предложения --> призыв к действию!. 2.По разделу «Энциклопедия» (слева, зелененький) '''Энциклопедия * Алфавитный список статей — * Система рубрикации — * Тематические порталы — * Месяцеслов — * Поиск Для меня, не программиста, и в общем-то, неинтернетчика, лучше, если этот раздел будет организован в виде столбика. По-моему, это более наглядно. 3.По ссылке «создать статью». На викивстрече онлайн обсуждалась тема: как помочь новичку в деле создания его первой статьи. Кажется, там упоминалась некая идея о «Руководстве для начинающих», что-то типа: «Создай статью за пять шагов». * Шаг первый: Набери в поле «Поиск» название своей статьи * Шаг второй: Нажми поиск * Шаг третий: Если статьи с таким названием нет, то на предложение системы…. И т.д. --Okman 20:25, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : См. Руководство для быстрого старта. Было бы действительно хорошо дать на Заглавной странице ссылку на это руководство. А в целом новый дизайн, безусловно, лучше прежнего. --CodeMonk 20:55, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) * Всё-таки, на мой взгляд, избранная статья и «знаете ли вы что» должны быть в пределах первого экрана. --Boleslav1 21:08, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) ** Да, избранная никогда не помешает.--Okman 21:17, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) В нынешнем виде есть такие недостатки: # Вводный текст жирным шрифтом # Форма поиска, которая уже есть на странице, дублируется в самом неподходящем месте. # Пиктограммы отвратительны и неточно выражают смысл. # Четыре рамки (избр., знаете…, в этот день, картинка дня) раскрашены парно: две синим, две зелёным. Надо либо всё одним, либо всё разными. Ramir 12:29, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Ну вот, пошли конструктивные замечания именно по вёрстке. : 1) действительно, стоит изменить сочетание толщина шрифта/размер шришта : 2) мне форма поиска тоже не нравится (дублирование) : 3) пиктограммы какие есть, потом можно нарисовать другие (Kaganer предложил чёрнобелые) : 4) может быть, нужно попробовать подобрать гамму, хотя так меня устраивает :--ajvol 14:24, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) А ещё я бы подправил вот что: # Убрать отделы на других языках (много места занимают и на виду, и для загрузки) # «Изображение дня» на «картинка дня» Ramir 12:29, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) : 1) мне список языков очень нравится, внушает уважение : 2) ИМХО «Картинка» — это слово из разговорного стиля :--ajvol 14:24, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) И ещё: * «Проект свободной…энциклопедии» — на просто «свободную энциклопедию». А «свободную» сделать ссылкой на подходяющую статью («Свобода информации» либо «Википедия:Авторское право») * В счётчике статей «доступно» — бессмысленное слово. Можно просто «Сейчас у нас <> статей на русском языке». : 1) мне кажется, что слово проект, нужно оставить, он подчёркивает что мы развиваемся и пока не претендуем на полный энциклопедический охват всех сфер жизни (мне попадались люди, которые очень скептически относились к Википедии как к энциклопедии). Хотя вопрос спорный. : 2) Возможно. :--ajvol 14:24, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) Ramir 12:32, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) По-моему, хорошо, только небольшие замечания: # «Добро пожаловать…» выровнять по левому краю и сделать помельче. # «На русском языке доступно…» поместить в зелённую замку, вместо «Энциклопедия» и растянуть эту рамку на всю ширину страницы, убрав «совместную работу недели». # Ну и поиск убрать. --SergV 19:17, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) Некоторый итог Учитывая некоторые замечания я этой ночью меняю дизайн главной страницы и составляю список высказнных замечаний и предложений. Тогда можно будет конкретно обсуждать дальнейшие улучшение и постепенно воплощать их. --ajvol 19:36, 2 декабря 2005 (UTC) Предложения Избранная статья и «знаете ли вы» должны быть наверху! Предлагаю блок с пиктограммами поместить вниз, прямо над списком языков.--Nxx 22:25, 7 декабря 2005 (UTC) Переименовать в «Главная страница» # Я за. У слова заглавная действительно несколько другой смысл см. например толковый словарь http://slovari.gramota.ru/. --ajvol 01:01, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) #: Этот вопрос, вероятно, придётся решать голосованием. С. Л. 09:17, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Главная, зачем голосование и так всё понятно--Василий 15:38, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Более лаконичное название. --Ustas 04:58, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Против. На этой странице нет ничего главного. Она как обложка или содержание или типа того. MaxiMaxiMax 16:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) # За. По аналогии с первыми страницами Вики на других языках. А то получается, что «вся рота идет не в ногу», а мы, как пресловутый прапорщик, одни шагаем «в ногу» впереди планеты всей… — x-lynx 18:24, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) #:: У французов, например, в название переводится как «приёмная». --ajvol 23:09, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) #:: А и что ж плохого, что впереди? Или «Догоним и перегоним Америку», или --> «Обойдем, не догоняя»! :) — Bepa talk 19:55, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Против; заглавная совершенно нормальное слово, не столько от главный, сколько от заголовок. Перевод точный с английского, или с других языков, по-моему, здесь не стоит стремиться делать — Bepa talk 10:42, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) # За. Одной нерускостью в википедии будет меньше хоть. —Unwrecker 12:31, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) #: Слово «заглавный» разве нерусское? Может быть, немного устаревшее или менее обиходное… но уж никак не нерусское?? #:: Из словаря Даля: Заглавие — ср. заголовок… первый листок книги или сочинения, где означено название его; самое название это. Заголовком называют также название отдела, главы книги… Заглавный… — к заглавию относящийся." То же у Ушакова: «''ЗАГЛАВНЫЙ''… Прил. к заглавие; содержащий в себе заглавие. Заглавный лист. Заглавная страница.» #:: А вот Главный скорее несет в себе смысл: «Наиболее существенный, важнейший, основной; преимущественный по силе, значению, влиянию; первенствующий, старший по положению. (Главная идея книги… Это — самое главное… Главный инженер. )». По-моему, к первой странице Википеии никак не подходит. #: Или может быть, я Ваше возражение неправильно поняла? Под «нерускостью», Вы что-то другое имели в виду? (или кого-то) — Bepa talk 19:51, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Против. Всё правильно. Для человека, который впервые попал в Википедию, страница вполне могла бы быть и главной, но, по сути, она такой не является; через короткое время изучения работы проекта становится понятно, что у неё в основном декоративная роль, роль обложки, вывески, входных ворот, то есть это страница, которая представляет заглавие проекта — заглавная. Настоящее название точно отражает её смысл, и менять его существенных оснований нет. Это именно заглавная страница, не главная. --Solon 22:09, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Против. По сказанным выше причинам.--Decemberster 23:57, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Понятие главная страница широко применяется на множестве сайтов Рунета, оно привычно пользователям. Слово заглавная же непривычно и «режет глаз». Кроме того, главная страница лучше всего соответствует аналогичным названиям на Википедиях других языков. # Против. Если не нравится слово «заглавная», пусть будет «первая», «начальная», но ни в коем случае не «главная». Словари убеждают. Maxim Razin 09:55, 18 декабря 2005 (UTC) # Я — нейтрально. Мне так без разницы Главная, Заглавная = всё и понятно и правильно. Хотя до сих пор именно «заглавная» отличало от всех других первых страничек . А написал потому, что при всех проблемах заниматься такими мелочами это всё-равно, что воду в ступе толочь Ядовитый ---- Внести заголовки в цветную шапку как у итальянцев Отстой у итальянцев. У нас лучше :)--Unwrecker 12:31, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) Мне больше текущий вариант нравится. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Оставить как есть. Сколько можно смотреть на стандартные окошки? :) — doublep 13:20, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Мне кажется в этом есть смысл, в частности для пользователей так привычнее. MaxiMaxiMax 16:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Меня вполне устраивает текущий вариант. По-моему, можно было бы переделать только разделы «Энциклопедия» и «О проекте», оставив сами заголовки в цветной шапке, как у итальянцев, чтобы убрать слишком бьющие в глаза цветовые пятна. А все остальное оставить как есть, поскольку тонкая цветная полоска перед названием не напрягает зрение и психику, но в то же время притягивает внимание. Очень удачное дизайнерское решение! — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Так они же блеклые, ИМХО притягивают внимание, но не бьют :) --ajvol 23:09, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Ну… возможно. Спорить не буду. Все равно на порядок лучше, чем было. — x-lynx 14:21, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) Думаю, лучше внести. Но если большинство настаивает на обратном, давайте хотя бы увеличим размер шрифта заголовков. --Oscar 6 21:50, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Мне кажется размер в самый раз (хотя я делал эту страничку под Линуксом и, к стыду своему, не смотрел ещё на неё ни под Firefox, ни под Оперой, ни под IE со стандартными майкрософтовскими шрифтами, — приду на работу проверю) --ajvol 23:09, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Текст не является информационным блоком. В рамку выделять не стоит. Шрифт по величене нормальный, но при 800х600 плохо переносится текст --Ustas 04:58, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: Заголовки по величине такие же, как основной текст. Это неправильно. --Oscar 6 00:18, 9 декабря 2005 (UTC) Я — нейтрально по поводу внесения под цветную шапку, хотя мне и очень нравится как есть. Но если можно, проверьте шрифты: у меня, в различных комбинациях, в двух самых верхних блоках («Энциклопедия», «О проекте») по сравнению с остальными четырьмя font face разный (default /Verdana?) — Bepa talk 10:46, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- Оглавление в виде списка порталов или категорий верхнего уровня Предлагаю по этому вопросу начать отдельную ветвь обсуждения, заодно обсудить и количество разделов и как они будут делиться. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Согласен что список порталов лучше чем список статей, но для этого нужно для начала создать все эти порталы и присматривать за их актуальностью. Фактически они будут являться тематическими версиями всё той же заглавной страницы. MaxiMaxiMax 16:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Разделы по порталам — это отличная идея! (По крайней мере, с точки зрения потребителя, а не производителя интернет-ресурсов :)). Но если исходить из принципа разумного минимума, нужно ориентироваться не на порталы, а на категории. Скажем, сделать несколько разделов-метакатегорий и вывести внизу ссылки на наиболее популярные категории, как в большинстве интернет-каталогов. Количество разделов совершенно точно надо увеличить, разнеся гуманитарные, общественные, естественные, точные, изящные и медицинские науки (см. выше «Рацпредложения по реструктуризации»). Деление по областям знания придаст, на мой взгляд, энциклопедичности всему проекту. — x-lynx 18:24, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Да, оглавление должно быть по категориям верхнего уровня и порталам. В идеале, пожалуй, только по порталам, но так как пока у нас их немного, предлагаю смешанный вариант (так сделано у тех же итальянцев). По ключевым статьям оглавления быть не должно. Создаётся впечатление, что у нас кроме этих ключевых статей и нет ничего. А если категория или портал — сразу видно, что у нас есть много статей по этой и смежным темам. Посетитель обычно и хочет увидеть, что у нас есть по теме, например, «Культура». А мы ему показыаем одну статью — и всё. Кстати, давайте его внешний вид немного переделаем, дюже он у нас расхлябанный. У итальянцев гораздо аккуратнее выглядит. --Oscar 6 21:50, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Осталось дело за малым :) нужно чтоб что-то взялся за это --ajvol 23:09, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: То есть возражений нет? --Oscar 6 00:34, 9 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: Возражения и замечания будут, когда будет готов макет нового оглавления, а для категорий будут написаны вводные слова. --ajvol 08:45, 9 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- Убрать из приветствия слово «проект» Мне кажется, что слово «проект» подчёркивает, что мы находимся в развитии. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Нормальное слово, для чего убирать? MaxiMaxiMax 16:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Наверно, единственное Я А может быть, написать так: «'Добро пожаловать в многоязычный проект „Википедия — свободная энциклопедия“, где каждый может изменить и дополнить любую статью или создать новую'»? Мне кажется, что словосочетание «Википедия — свободная энциклопедия» само по себе является брендом, который, к тому же, повторяется на каждой странице, и его не стоит отбрасывать. И потом, словосочетание «проект энциклопедии» звучит как-то… немного коряво (не в обиду авторам будь сказано). Происходит подмена смыслов: «коллективный Проект» звучит гордо, а «проект чего-либо» фактически означает, что это «что-то» недоделано, несовершенно, незавершено — в общем, умаляет его значимость. А ведь значимость Википедии не в том, что она должна в итоге стать неоспоримым компендиумом устоявшихся мнений, а наоборот — в том, что она реализует идею общечеловеческого знания, знания без границ, знания в непрерывном развитии. Она не может быть завершена по определению, в этом-то и суть Проекта. Кроме того, слишком много «или» в одной фразе, на мой взгляд, режет глаз. — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Верно, определение несколько корявое, но «Википедия — свободная энциклопедия» — всё же не название энциклопедии. С. Л. 19:39, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: А я и не говорю, что это название энциклопедии, я говорю, что это — бренд проекта или, если угодно, название проекта. Речь же идет о том, чтобы сохранить в преамбуле слово проект? — x-lynx 20:04, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Ещё вариант: «Добро пожаловать в проект по созданию многоязычной Википедии — свободной энциклопедии, где каждый может изменить и дополнить любую статью или начать новую» — x-lynx 20:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Совершенно согласен в части того, что в нынешней фразе слово «проект» несёт явный смысл незаконченности. Предлагаю убрать, так как избавиться от этого значения весьма трудно (вариант с брендом мне кажется неудачным). На то, что мы растём и развиваемся, я думаю, вполне ясно указывает фраза о том, что «каждый может изменить или дополнить любую статью или создать новую». --Oscar 6 21:50, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Слово «проект» сознательно подчёркивает незавершённость и развитие — это ведь модно сейчас — вечная бета, Web 2.0 и т. п. :) Maxim Razin 09:55, 18 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- Убрать из приветствия слово «многоязычную» Хорошее слово, вообще приветствие подчёркивает, что Википедия, она одна, и существуют только разные языковые отделы. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Не убирать ни в коем случае. Особенно вкупе со ссылками на языковые разделы. С. Л. 09:17, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Конечно не убирать, это очень существенная особенность именно Википедии. Участник:Maximaximax. : Мое мнение см. выше — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Не убирать, конечно. --Oscar 6 21:50, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Оставить. --Ustas 05:05, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- вариант: « Добро пожаловать в Ru.Wikipedia-International-проект Википедии — свободной FREE энциклопедии, где каждый может изменить и дополнить любую статью или начать новую» A 09:42, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) Окак ---- Добавить на самый верх поле поиска Позволю себе залезть в шапку вопроса = это один из самых главных вопросов. Предлагаю при принятии решения не учитывать мнение известных Администраторов!Не для них и не под них всё делается. А сделать надо точно так, как в лучших-вернее популярнейших поисковиках, к которым люди привыкли(для Mеня это Гугл). При этом поверьте мне очень-очень нравится так, как сейчас(сбоку), но люди должны ассоциировать Вики именно со средством поиска информации (и, кстати, здесь вылезшее случайно, короткое название тоже было бы преимуществом-плюсом) Ясно?! Ведь уже есть поле поиска сбоку, только ещё большая путаница получится, особенно с этими двумя кнопками. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Согласен. С. Л. 09:17, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Уже убрали. И правильно. — doublep 13:20, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Я всё же думаю что поле поиска по центру было бы полезно. Сбоку оно заметно только для опытных пользователей, а на самом деле именно оно полезно для новичков, которые хотят посмотреть что же действительно есть в нашей энциклопедии. MaxiMaxiMax 16:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) / прости :я писал, ещё не читая это/Ясно :: Не знаю, по-моему, это лишнее. Поисковое поле слева функциональнее, если проматывать страницу вниз. Потом, пользователям, переключающимся с языка на язык, искать это поле по всей странице будет неудобно. А дублировать тоже смысла нет. — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Можно поставить, причём расширенное по сравнению с боковым (+поисковые системы). Строка поиска в большинстве случаев это первое, что нужно пользователю — поэтому она должна быть заметной. Maxim Razin 16:24, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Мне кажется, должен быть один поиск, и лучше как есть. — Bepa talk 11:00, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Bepa! Позволю себе залезть в шапку вопроса = это один из самых главных вопросов. Предлагаю при принятии решения не учитывать мнение известных Администраторов!Не для них и не под них всё делается. А сделать надо точно так, как в лучших-вернее популярнейших поисковиках, к которым люди привыкли(для Mеня это Гугл). При этом поверьте мне очень-очень нравится так, как сейчас(сбоку) , но люди должны ассоциировать Вики именно со средством поиска информации (и, кстати, здесь вылезшее случайно, короткое название тоже было бы преимуществом-плюсом) Участник:Ясно?! :: Зачем же ты тогда восстановила эти слова, если сам автор их удалял, видимо, придя к тому же мнению ? Окак ::: В Википедии не принято удалять что-либо из страницы обсуждения. Если Вы считаете какие-то Ваши прежние слова явно неправильными и Вам хочется это как-то обозначить, Вы можете их перечеркнуть, используя тег . LoKi 10:14, 28 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::Участник:О: добавлю к пояснению LoKi, что вы удалили не только свои собственные комментарии, но и замечания других участников, что никак нельзя делать без веских оснований. Когда страница обсуждений разрастается, то излишний текст не удаляется, а архивируется. По существу вашего замечания, верно ли что вы его снимаете? пожалуйста тогда или зачеркните его, как подсказывает вам Участник:LoKi, или добавьте соответствующее пояснение. Спасибо - Bepa |? 07:13, 2 января 2006 (UTC) ---- Пиктограммы отвратительны и неточно выражают смысл Предлагайте варианты. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Что-то я не понял — а кто автор всех этих претензий? Если ты художник и можешь нарисовать лучше — всегда будем рады их использовать. MaxiMaxiMax 16:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Пиктограммы очаровательны! Ничего не меняйте ни в коем случае!! — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: По крайней мере они сделаны профессиональным дизайнером, распространяются под свободной лицензией и являются частью большой коллекции (там ещё много иконок такого стиля). --ajvol 23:09, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) Иконки отличные, только для технического раздела нужна цветная иконка, например commons:Nuvola apps ark.png или commons:Nuvola apps energy.png --Ustas 04:58, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) Блок Совместная работа недели, тоже должен иметь иконку. --Ustas 05:05, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) Иконки хорошие, но прозрачный фон им бы не помешал.--MissingName 01:27, 18 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Боюсь, ничего хорошего не выйдет — иконки интенсивно используют antialiasing, а у многих браузеров проблемы с полупрозрачностью. Maxim Razin 10:05, 18 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- Цвет рамок и заголовков рубрик. Слева идёт синий, справа зелёный — некрасиво. Подобрать пять разных цветов будет сложно, делать всё одним цветом не хочется. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) «Побольше фиолетового и фотографию жены в центре». Давайте оставим такие мелочи в покое. — doublep 13:20, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) А по-моему, очень приятная гамма. Нервы успокаивает. И то, что чуть ниже зеленый и синий чередуются, в цветовом плане уравновешивает всю страницу. (Спасибо тому, кто догадался убрать розовое окно!) А если сделать больше трех цветов (включая серый цвет фона), у неподготовленного пользователя начнет рябить в глазах — основы дизайна. — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- Убрать отделы на других языках Мне кажется этот раздел важным. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : По-моему, было предожение не убирать их, а лишь вынести на панель инеструментов (аналогично другим страницам). Убирать, конечно, не нужно. С. Л. 09:17, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Оставить как есть — опять же неопытный пользователь их не найдёт на левой панельке. MaxiMaxiMax 16:43, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : По-моему, нужно оставить — придает солидности. — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Оставить. --Oscar 6 21:50, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Оставить, но с панели инструментов не убирать --Ustas 04:58, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Оставить как есть, согласна с MaxiMaxiMax — Bepa talk 11:00, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- «Добро пожаловать…» выровнять по левому краю Мне больше нравится вариант с центрированием. --ajvol 01:16, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Мне тоже. С. Л. 09:17, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Оставить как есть. Это всё равно не статья, здесь центрирование уместно. — doublep 13: 20, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Оставить по центру. — x-lynx 19:22, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : По центру лучше определённо --Oscar 6 21:50, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) right|100px :: По центру оставить. Шрифт по величене нормальный, но при 800х600 плохо переносится текст --Ustas 04:58, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: На 800x600 Monobook вообще плохо смотрится. А на простых скинах проблемы нет. Maxim Razin 16:31, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::: При этом Monobook — схема по умолчанию, и следовательно ею пользуются 80% постоянных посетителей и 100% новых посетителей. Для новых — главная страница является лицом проекта. И в 50% случаев поймет ли человек за первые 5 сек глядя на то, что загрузилось, что это за проект, зависит будет ли он постоянным читателем, а после постоянным редактором. Если к этому добавить, что 800х600 установлено более чем на 30% машин, то получается, что 15% посетителей мы просто теряем из-за На 800x600 Monobook вообще плохо смотрится. --Ustas 08:48, 18 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- «Изображение дня» на «картинка дня» А может быть, «Избранный сюжет»? По аналогии с «Избранной статьёй»? — x-lynx 20:04, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Тогда уж, «Избранная картинка» --Oscar 6 21:50, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Мне кажется, что слово «картинка» относится к другому стилю, ближе к разговорному, чем к энциклопедическому. --ajvol 22:59, 4 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Надо что-то делать с огромными полями у «изображения дня». Maxim Razin 16:24, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Вот, точно, дырка получается почти при всех разумных размерах фонтов :( Может, сделать 300px? — Bepa talk 11:00, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) : «Изображение» не идеально но уж точно лучше, чем «картинка» — Bepa talk 11:00, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Еще: по-моему, надо убрать «Совместная работа недели» из самого центра, вниз, под «Изображение дня». (А то и вообще бы убрать.) И зрительно: целостность 4-х крупных блоков не разбивает, и по смыслу будет лучше, все же «работа есть работа», чего ее в центр заглавной страницы выпячивать… — Bepa talk 11:07, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- Добавить список биографических статей, с ссылкой на персоналии по алфавиту : По-моему нужная вещь--Василий 09:40, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Да, добавить куда-нибудь к месяцеслову и хронологии. И назвать все это «Даты и имена», «Имена и события», «Люди в истории» или как-нибудь в этом роде. — x-lynx 14:21, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) ---- Исправить «Разделы Википедии, содержащие более 100 000 статей». Должно быть 50 000, вроде? : Мелочь, но всё же… MissingName 00:02, 18 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: А зачем изменять? Для совместимости? С кем? Когда разделов с >100000 статей станет слишком много (где-нибудь через год), можно будет сдвинуть планку на 200000, ничего не меняя в дизайне. Maxim Razin 09:55, 18 декабря 2005 (UTC) Золотое сечение Предыдущее расположение материалов мне нравилось больше. Иконки и категории, конечно, — это красиво, но какой толк заполнять ими весь центр страницы? Можем ли мы заинтересовать нового пользователя категориями? Особенно пока обзорные статьи находятся в, мягко скажем, плачевном состоянии. Избранная статья и вовсе где-то внизу висит, вне поля зрения и точек золотого сечения. У меня, к примеру, в броузере, даже картинка избранной статьи обрублена. --Boleslav1 19:08, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) : А у меня «Другие избранные статьи | Кандидаты | Править» отображаются крайне мелко. Не знаю, связана ли эта проблема с браузером. :- Избранная статья и раньше, помнится, не была сверху. :- Порталы, конечно, много лучше категорий, но сперва их нужно создать. Поначалу приходится использовать то, что имеется в наличии. Не давать ссылок вовсе было бы неразумно: они дают читателю первое представление о содержании энциклопедии. :- Меня искренне удивила ссылка с главной страницы на список Персоналии, недавно предлагавшийся к удалению. С. Л. 19:30, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Как я уже выше предложил, надо перенаправить ссылку на Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту --Василий 19:52, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: — У меня тоже буквы очень меликими стали. :: — Сверху избранная статья не была, но она была на самом видном месте. :: --Boleslav1 19:53, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) Счётчик количества статей Убрать количество статей из приветствия и в правом углу разместить «счётчик». Это возможно? --Василий 20:07, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) : А зачем? --Boleslav1 20:18, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Красочный счётчик подходит под сегодняшнее оформление --Василий 20:39, 5 декабря 2005 (UTC) «На русском языке сейчас доступно 40384 энциклопедических статьи» Это явное преувеличение. Предлагаю убрать из этого предложения слово «энциклопедические». — doublep 10:34, 6 декабря 2005 (UTC) : И слово «доступно» : Как вариант: «Русскоязычная Википедия содержит 40384 статьи». И совершенно не нужно конкретизировать, сколько из них «энциклопедические», а сколько — «стабы» :) — x-lynx 20:28, 8 декабря 2005 (UTC) Версия для КПК Очень неплохо было бы сверстать заглавную, да и все остальные страницы, для удобного просмотра с КПК : Для зарегистрированных участников существуют скины (настойки->оформление), некоторые из которых неплохо выглядят на малых разрешениях — рекомендую попробовать «Своё» и «Ностальгию». Идея сделать облегчённую версию заглавной страницы мне нравится, надо только выбрать, что там должно быть. Maxim Razin 09:37, 7 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Вдогонку — начал делать «облегчённый» макет: Участник:Maxim Razin/Заглавная страница Light. Желающие приглашаются к обсуждению. Maxim Razin 10:40, 7 декабря 2005 (UTC) Эсперанто в списке Википедий Почему эсперанто в списке энциклопедий с числом статей больше 20 000 находится на последнем месте, хотя реально он должен находиться там на 8 месте?? Alaudo 23:39, 7 декабря 2005 (UTC) : Потому что список по алфавиту. --Ornil 23:52, 7 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Эсперанто должен находится где-то на месте 20-м — и в украинской, и в венгерской Вики (к примеру) статей больше. --Камарад Че 14:52, 8 декабря 2005 (UTC) Пожертвования Ребята! Я бы с удовольствием пожертвовал бы баксов 100-200! Но придумайте какой-нибудь более простой способ оплаты для России! "Фонду Вики...." съехало вбок или мне это тока кажеЦа? и в ФайерФоксе и в Опере… может кому-то так больше нравится, но только не мне… Феникс 15:09, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) :: Нет, не кажется. Действительно съехало. Но по-моему, так даже лучше: меньше места занимает. LoKi 16:27, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::: Я передвинул, аналогично en. Разве не лучше стало? MaxiMaxiMax 16:35, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) :::: Названия статей в несколько строчек — это жутко…проголосуем? ^_~ просто читать стало неудобно… Феникс 17:38, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::::: С короткими названиями всё в порядке, а длинных вроде не так уж много. Но если всем не нравится, то могу откатить обратно. MaxiMaxiMax 17:42, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) ::::: Пока можешь отдыхать, объява стал еще короче, может еще читабельность сохранится…буду «тестить» Феникс 17:58, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) По-моему, сейчас совсем хорошо смотрится. LoKi 18:04, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) Ура, товарищи, мы в Топ100 !!! Январский Upgrade Special включил проект Wikipedia в Топ100 под названием "Лучшие продукты и явления года".К сожалению, Викпедия заняла "всего лишь" 36 место, позорный же (покрайней мере для такого человека с врожденной грамотностью, как я) Udaff.com занял аж 10 место... ну что ж, коментари, как говорится, излишни... Хочется также заметить, что к моему сожалению, не был назван ни один участник проекта, а ведь так хотелось кому-нибудь медальку повесить... хмм... а случайно нет среди нас той персоны, которая и написала в этот замечательный журнал эту статейку? Звать её, кстати, Ириной Филипповой... Чтож...догоним перегоним удаффа! Феникс 18:23, 23 декабря 2005 (UTC) Компоновка Может, сдвинуть «Работу недели» в левыцй столбец, а то там пустое пространство внизу ужель какую неделю... --Winterheart 04:16, 24 декабря 2005 (UTC) :Можно попробовать. Я вообще думаю что нужно делать выпуски «Знаете ли вы» короче, а выпускать их чаще. --ajvol 07:46, 24 декабря 2005 (UTC) :Как вариант можно туда сунуть языковые разделы по кол-ву статей... эдакий топ получится...Феникс 16:49, 24 декабря 2005 (UTC) Проблемы чтения страниц браузером Opera. Помогите, пожалуйста! В Опере каждый раз, когда выделяешь какой-то текст и мышка доходит до конца абзаца, то выделенным становится не тот текст который я выделял, а весь текст! Исправьте пожалуйста этот глюк, а то он безумно раздражает… : Мне кажется, это личные проблемы Оперы. Попробуй выделять, начиная с конца, — я именно этим спасаюсь. LoKi 11:13, 7 января 2006 (UTC) :: Еще хуже стало… уууух, как раздражает:) ::: Я отследил: это происходит, когда курсор оказывается между строчек. Если затем он переносится на строку, то глюк исчезает. Поэтому эти проблемы мне кажутся несущественными. LoKi 15:35, 19 января 2006 (UTC) Offline-клиент Когда наткнулся на википедию в нете, офигел.. потому что именно таким ии должно быть представление информации в сети... А ещё было бы отлично, если бы был оффлайн-вариант википедии, вики-клиент, который мог бы пополняться в онлайн режиме - для тех, у кого есть ограничения на пользование интернетом. Если такой продукт уже есть, дайте, пожалуйста, ссылку на то, где о нем можно получить информацию. : Я сталкивался с вики-энциклопедией о Провославной вере. У них был оффлайн клиент. Загружал обновления и медаматериалы по требованию. К сожалению сейчас не могу вспомнить ссылку. Но нашел я их в Википедии --Ustas 11:33, 5 февраля 2006 (UTC) : Вот ссылка на оффлайн клиент, для их вики-энциклопедии http://drevo.pravbeseda.ru/index.php?id=2367 --Ustas 22:31, 8 февраля 2006 (UTC) Склонение счётчика не работает У меня: «На русском языке сейчас доступно 55 762 энциклопедических статей.» Склонялка не работает? Ramir 10:55, 29 января 2006 (UTC) : Подтверждаю: не работает. --Boleslav1 10:57, 29 января 2006 (UTC) :: Зато не ставится пробел в четырёхзначных числах :) Это я сам себя перемудрил, сейчас исправлю, и через пару дне изменения вступят в силу. --ajvol 12:07, 29 января 2006 (UTC) ::: Склонения уже давно не работают (я об этом уже вопил, но безответно ;) ), так что внимательно посмотри: скорее всего, они не работали ещё до четырёхзначных чисел. LoKi 13:09, 29 января 2006 (UTC) :::: Не, был период, когда они работали :) (после того самого "вопля" я их починил). --ajvol 14:31, 29 января 2006 (UTC) У кого можно получить ответ У кого можно получить ответ об исчезновении статьи располагавшейся [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/REBOL[ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/REBOL]] : Такой статьи никогда не было. Зато есть статья Rebol —ajvol 13:16, 1 февраля 2006 (UTC) :: Если вы считаете, что название должно писаться прописными буквами, то можете изменить его нажав кнопку «Переименовать» (появляется только для зарегистрированных пользователей) —ajvol 13:19, 1 февраля 2006 (UTC) ::пасибо Категория:Википедия:Архив